Tree Lights
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Yugi wants to see the Christmas tree lights in Domino centre, but Yami can't see what all of the fuss is about. Christmas 2003 fic! Shonen-ai-less.


**Tree Lights**

Yugi just stood, staring at the Christmas tree. The lights had been turned on an hour ago, and the crowd that had gathered was quickly dispersing as the snowfall became heavier. Yet Yugi still stood, transfixed by the brightly coloured lights.

"Aibou it's freezing, lets go home, ne?"

Frowning the small hikari turned to his Yami pouting. "But I don't want to...we only just got here!"

"Hikari, we're been here for over an hour! My hands have gone numb.Please,can wego home?"

Sighing Yugi turned to leave. Yami opened the car door and turned on the engine. Yugi still said nothing, he was still displeased that he had been taken away from the tree.

"Oh, look at the traffic! I told you we shouldn't have come. I knew there would be loads of people."

"Well we might as well have stayed longer then, at least we could have seen the tree more."

"No way. One hour is quite enough staring a tree. We have trees in the garden, why did you have to drag me out to see this particular one?"

"Because it's a Christmas tree, and we haven't put ours up yet. I like seeing the one at the Domino city centre, it's always so pretty!"

Yami sighed again and turned the heating up full. The traffic queues were very long. They had barely moved from where they had parked.

"It's dark already, Jiichan will be worried. We really shouldn't have stayed so long. And you wanted to stay longer!"

"Still do."

"It's really stupid hikari, it's just a tree you know. We'll put ours up tomorrow. You can stare aimlessly at that - Yugi? What are doing?"

"Leaving."

Yugi had undone his seatbelt and opened the car door. Slamming it in Yami's shocked face he raced back to Domino centre.

Yami was scared, it was dark and his hikari was all alone. Yami couldn't just turn the car around because of the heavy traffic, all he could do for now was pray his aibou would be okay.

Yugi walked down another alley, it hadn't taken this long last time to get there. And he was sure he's passed that trash can a few minutes ago...

Yugi pulled his jacket closer around himself, shivering from the intense cold and the fresh snowflakes that were delicately falling.

As he wandered down a particularly dark alley he noticed the wall blocking his way. He fell to his knees in the deep snow and began to cry, he was all alone and had no idea where he was.

He pulled himself into a ball and let his tears flow, dripping onto the pristine white snow.

"Hey there. That's a really nice gold pendant you have. Bet it's worth a fortune. Can I take a look?"

Yugi froze, and dared to turn around to face the mysterious person. Ushio, the biggest bully in school, was towering above Yugi.

"No...it's mine. You can't have it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Makes this process that much more difficult."

Ushio brought out a knife from his pocket, the silver falcon engraving shined in the moonlight. He advanced on Yugi who recoiled in terror.

A figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in black. A male voice spoke calmly but with a threatening edge to it.

"Leave him alone, or you'll have to deal with us."

From behind him stepped two other figures, both also in black.

Ushio wasn't the smartest of people, but the Japanese educational system had managed to teach him basic counting skills. He realised that he was out numbered.

"Fine, take the runt."

He picked Yugi up roughly and threw him towards the figure who had spoken, who caught him easily.

Ushio ran past the three and left.

"Yugi, are you hurt?"

"Yami? What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Yugi, still in Yami's arms was carried out onto the street which was lit up.

"With my sennen ring."

"Bakura? Malik? What are you two doing here?"

"We were passing with our hikari's and Yami said he needed our help to find you."

"Naturally we told him to go screw himself, but he threatened us with, something you don't want to know, and so here we are."

As Malik said this Marik and Ryou ran up to them and gave their Yami's a hug.

"You found Yugi! Are you okay?"

Yugi nodded and the other yami's and hikari's went off.

"And if you ever need us again don't ask, that was the LAST time we help you out pharoah!"

Yami smirked then turned to his own hikari.

"Yugi, why did you run off like that? What if we hadn't come in time? Ushio would have beaten the hell out of you."

"I'm really sorry, Yami. I just wanted to see the tree again, I really like it. I know you think it's stupid but-"

He was silenced as Yami took his hand and pulled him down the street and round the corner. There stood the tree, looking better than ever now that it was completely dark.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi for warmth, and smiled down at him.

"We can stay as long as you want."

"Arigato, Yami."

Across the courtyard the other two Yami's were holding their hikari's in a similar way, the hikari's also enjoying the lights, the Yami's still wondering why they came all the way to see a tree.

"Merry Christmas, Aibou."

"Merry Christmas Yami."

**Owari**

* * *

**Please review.**

_-Dagger_


End file.
